


Like Rama Lama Lama - Sheith Week Day 2: Together/Alone

by armedarchaeologist



Series: Sheith Week 2K16 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Grease!Au, Implied Hunk/Lance, M/M, Making Up, Sheith Week 2016: Together/Alone, Shiro is an implied greaser, it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 07:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8363737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armedarchaeologist/pseuds/armedarchaeologist
Summary: The gang has graduated, and Shiro reminds them they'll always be together OR A Grease!Sheith Au.For Sheith Week October 2K16





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well. It's only day 2 and look at all the wonderful sheith!
> 
> This is my piece for day 2: Together/Alone! I decided after such an angsty first day that I would go for the happier prompt! This is a terribly fluffy Grease au, so enjoy some fairground and Farris wheel fun! Also, all the characters, including Coran, are all inexplicably the same age and graduate together. Don't think about it too much, haha.

_We go together_

_Like rama lama lama ka dinga da dinga dong_

_Remembered forever_

_As shoo-bop sha wadda wadda yippity boom de boom_

_Chang chang changitty chang sha-bop_

_That's the way it should be_

_Wah-oooh, yeah!_

“Pidge! Hold up!” Keith grunted as he was dragged along behind Pidge. The girl literally skipping towards the Farris wheel.

“Hurry up before the line gets too long!” Pidge tugged harder on Keith’s arm as they passed Lance and Hunk.

“Well, big guy?” Lance slung his arm around Hunk’s shoulders and dragged him over to the dart toss booth. “You excited for summer school?”

Hunk glared at Lance before passing the tender a five dollar bill. He picked up one of the darts before sending it on a clear path to a purple coloured balloon. It popped loudly when the tip of the dart hit its rubbery skin. “What do you mean am _I_ excited for summer school? _You’re_ the only one who flunked Phys. Ed., Lance.” Hunk laughed at Lance's sour expression before sending one more dart straight into another balloon. “Now choose a prize, you goof.” (Lance chose the biggest blue bear they had).

Lance turned away from the booth, his big bear stuffed in his arms, as a blur of black leather went flying by. “Shiro!” He called once he saw bobbing, white bangs on the man. “Where do you think you’re going?!”

Shiro turned, slowing his pace to jog backwards. “I need to find Keith!” He shouted, heaving for air.

“Farris wheel! With Pidge!” Hunk said, his hands cupped around his mouth. “Go get ‘em, big guy!” Shiro shot a thumbs up towards them, then took off toward the big wheel in the centre of the school grounds.

_____

“I’m still so impressed that they set this up in one day.” Pidge knocked her knuckles against the guard rail keeping them from falling thirty feet to the ground. “What a great view, too!”

“Yeah, I guess…” Keith mumbled. His eyes were glassed over, where Pidge’s were shining bright. She looked over at Keith and gave his arm a jab.

“Oh, stop being so gloomy. I’m sure Shiro will try to fix shit.” She twisted her mouth when Keith’s face didn’t change at all. She let out a sigh. “It wasn’t your fault, you know.”

“I threw a milkshake in his face, Pidge. A _milkshake._ ” Keith deadpanned. Pidge snorted at the memory. “And _then_ I stopped talking to him.”

“He totally deserved it, though.” Keith started to chuckle at watching Pidge try to keep her own laugh at bay. Soon they were both chortling and slapping their hands on their thighs.

“It was a…” Keith had to pause, his laughs too uncontainable. “A fucking, strawberry milkshake.”

“So you’re not mad at him anymore?” Pidge got out as soon as she got her giggles under control.

“Nah,” Keith sighed. “All he did was miss a dinner date with my parents. I can’t stay mad at him for that, not really.” He looked out over the Fair that had taken over their school grounds. “I can’t believe we’re done with this place. Here’s to being graduated.” He offered Pidge his clenched fist to pound as they went over the top of the wheel one last time.

“Keith! KEEEITH!”

Pidge and Keith leaned over their guard rail as a familiar voice called up to them. When Shiro caught sight of Keith, he started again. “Keith! I talked to your parents! We’re all gonna have dinner Friday night!” He stopped for a quick breath, and looked up in awe when he saw Keith laughing down at him. “Am I forgiven?!”

“You idiot!” Keith shook his head in disbelief at his boyfriend. “Of course you are! I love you, you dumbass!”

“Get down here!” Shiro ran up to the gates and waited for Pidge and Keith to be let off the ride. When the guard rail had lifted off Keith’s lap, Shiro jumped the gate and caught his feisty boyfriend in his arms.

Pidge shook her head and ran to find their group of friends. She sped up once she caught sight of them. “Hey, everybody!” Pidge jumped in front of everyone, shouting over the din of the carnival. “Keith and Shiro made up!”

The group laughed as they watched Keith press Shiro up against a column. The two’s hands clearly occupied on the other’s body. Pidge looked over her group in the light moment. Hunk had his arm wrapped around Lance and a huge, blue bear. Matt had stopped looking at his phone long enough to enjoy the moment. And Allura and Coran were laughing together over the remarks their teachers left on their report cards.

“Look at us,” Pidge said somberly. “The whole gangs together.”

“What are we gonna do now? What if we never see each other again?” Hunk said, a waver to his voice. Always the melodramatic.

“Nah,” Shiro said, walking over to the group with his arm around Keith. “That’ll never happen. We’ll always be _together._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, don't forget to leave a comment or give a kudos :D
> 
> You can catch me on tumblr @ http://armedarchaeologist.tumblr.com/


End file.
